


Kyle in Chains (podfic)

by Count_Miktiorkuan



Series: Podfics by Freshman (audio versions, audiofanfiction) [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Gay, Gay Sex, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Other, POV Kyle Broflovski, Podfic, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count_Miktiorkuan/pseuds/Count_Miktiorkuan
Summary: Written By: DanniDinmontKyle has a problem, and it seems that there's only one solution to it. Slash, Kyle/Cartman.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4676235/1/Kyle-in-Chains - original.





	1. Change

[YouTube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7pjOlFZxk0)   



	2. Research

[YouTube link ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHW3JFNjSMg)


	3. Medicine

[YouTube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FtVVntWVlE&list=PLtSaTCVBhwPKZ1nfwyk01wCEdH9zbkg-G&index=3)


End file.
